When things go wrong
by Dreamy-Eyed-Gurl
Summary: An ordinary girl gets sucked into Final Fantasy 9's world with out her obligation.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue- All about the Characters  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Squaresoft characters, I do, however own mine. You can't have them: p  
  
Here's a little background about all of the character.  
  
Zidane Tribal- (16 years old) living moment to moment with nothing to lose, Zidane lives his life as a thief in Tantalus with no memory of his past. Optimistic and Endearing through his high confidence, Zidane focuses his premature appeal for girl onto Princess Garnet shortly after kidnapping her. However, the more he begins to realize who he is, the more is personality begins to fade.  
  
Vivi- (9 years old) Although a powerful and feared black magic user, Vivi is innocent and pure at heart, yet discontent by the mystery of his existence and determined to find himself among the shrouded emptiness and loneliness that plagues his soul. Being the only black mage not under the control Queen Brahne, Vivi sets out to uncover his dark past to ensure his existence and future.  
  
Dagger- (16 years old) Young, beautiful, her life confined solely within the castle walls and fearing a conspiracy within Alexandria, Dagger looks for her perfect opportunity to escape with the thief band Tantalus. Questioning the loyalty of her own mother, Queen Brahne, Dagger disguises herself as a commoner with Steiner at her side in search for the answers that continue to ravage her heart.  
  
Steiner- () Sworn to the queen of Alexandria and brimming with honor, Aldebert Steiner devotion to protecting Princess Garnet is as rich as his clumsiness. Despite is extremely naïve nature, Steiner will stop at nothing to ensure her safety and slowly begins to second-guess his judgment while consequence seemingly defies him.  
  
Eiko- (6 years old) The only survivor left of a once proud race of Summoners, Eiko has been alone most of her life and is under the care of a group of moogles. After meeting Zidane, her attention immediately latches on to him, eliviating the emptiness and solitude that has been with her all her life. No matter what the circumstances may be, she vows never to be alone again.  
  
Amarant- (Age unknown) An intimidating element from Zidane's past, Amarant decides to join the party after being defeated in a personal skirmish. Originally a hired bounty hunter by Queen Brahne, Amarant is rash and quick to judge, with total disregard for authority and acts on his own will. However it doesn't seem to be enough for him to detach from the group he so effortlessly despises.  
  
Freya- (33 years old) Once an honorable Red Dragon Knight, Freya left her homeland in search for her lost love. Never hearing any word of his demise helps her journey continue to move forward. Spending years seeking around the globe with little success, Freya is compelled to join Zidane after learning of a horrible threat against the people she left behind so many years ago. Quina- (Age unknown) Socially primitive, but always thinking with an appetite, Quina is part of the Qu Clan. Quina joins Zidane in order to travel around the world and flavor the different foods it has to offer. Somewhat unorthodox and with no other real intent of purpose in mind, Quina simply follows as a tag along. Nonetheless, Quina gains a small nuisance of the danger lurking about. And last but not least the character that I made up: Michelle Stevens- (16 years old) Michelle is usually seen as the enthusiastic type, and always thinking of others. Michelle lives in California, U.S.A, and looks at life as a glass half-full. Though she isn't the shy type, she knows when you need time by yourself. 


	2. Chapter 1Original Girl, in a original wo...

~Hey everyone! Yes I know this type of story has probably been done thousands and thousands of times, but hey sounded like fun so I thought I would give it a shot~ *On with the Fic* ~*~*~I love these things ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Ordinary Girl in Ordinary World  
  
"Michelle! Dinner's ready,"Called Kara, Michelle's mother. Yeah, all right, just a second, I am saving my game I will be right down. Michelle groggily made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" Michelle asked. "Hamburgers and peas!" "Oh joy," I replied. I grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter and walked over to the table and sat near my oh-so-annoying little brother Tyler. After I had finished eating and having to witness my brother shoving peas up his nose, I cleared the table and headed up stairs to my room. "Well, what to do? I'm stuck on my game on Final Fantasy 9, but I suppose I could start a new game" I thought to myself. I heard someone coming up the stairs, and looked to the doorway, seeing Tyler there. "What do you want, pest?" I asked annoyed. "Can I play Playstation?" "No, Tyler, I'm going to play." "Can I watch," Tyler asked. God he was getting me so annoyed. I hate my little brother, why does he think he has to be in ~MY~ room, watching me play playstation?" "No, Tyler, just get out of my room and leave me alone!" Tyler stomped down the stairs and watched t.v in the living room. It was about 10:30 when I started playing playstation, and a little while after playing, my dad yelled to me telling me to turn it off. "Fine" I said. I never shut it off I just put the t.v on mute and shut my door so you couldn't tell the t.v was on, but I guess I must of fallen asleep while playing playstation, because when I woke up, I looked to the t.v screen to see the Final Fantasy 9 screen. "Oh crap! I left it on for almost 4 hours!" I went over to the Playstation and tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't go off. "Huh, why won't it turn off?" I pressed the power button over and over again, but it wouldn't go off, so I decided to just unplug the playstation from the back of the t.v, but I guess that was a stupid idea when I started being emitted in a bright white light. That was the last thing I remembered.  
  
**Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, I promise the next one will be longer*** Well Reviewers Review! 


	3. Chapter 2 Things just get weirder and we...

Chapter 2- This just gets weirder and weirder  
  
When I woke up, or thought I woke up I should say, I found myself on an airship. "Wait a minute an Airship," I thought. There is no such thing as an airship in the United States, I must be dreaming. I pinched myself in the arm. "OUCH! Wait a minute, if you pinch yourself and it hurts.. then doesn't that mean that you're NOT dreaming? And why does this airship look a lot like the one in Final Fantasy 9?" I was confused so much that my head began to hurt. All of a sudden I heard someone talk, they said, "sure is dark." Wait a minute.didn't Zidane say that in FF9? The person lit a match, which emitted the airship into a dull orange light. "Wow, he looks a lot like..Zidane!?!" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden I fell off of the ledge I was resting on, and landed right next to Zidane.  
  
"Who are you?" Zidane asked. "Umm, I'm Michelle, and you must be Zidane?" I saw Zidane's tail flicker when he asked, "How do you know me?" "Well, your pretty famous you know? I mean you work with Tantalus." Dang Zidane is a lot cuter in real life let me tell you. And then I thought of something. What if I am inside of the game? If that is the case then I know everything that is going to happen! Wow this is so cool. "Zidane, your late!" Three guys said as they walked into the room me and Zidane were in. I recognized them immediately as Blank, Cinna, and Marcus. "Sorry, guys, I got held up." he said has he nodded his head in my direction. I saw everyone look at me, and I nervously waved at them. "Hey, whose the chick?" asked blank. "Oh, sorry, hey everyone this is Michelle, Michelle this is Blank, Marcus, and Cinna." Zidane pointed to them as he said their names. "Oh, Hi." I said. "where's the boss?" I heard Zidane ask. "Ain't here yet," Cinna replied. Suddenly someone jumped down with the head of a dragon. I watched as the battle began. Cinna jumped onto the dragon's head, while Zidane, Blank, and Marcus attacked with their daggers. I watched in amazement. This was so much different to actually be watching the fight then to just watch it through a television screen. When the battle was finally over, the boss said, "Hey fools! Your looking a lot better, Gwahahahaha! All right let's start this meeting!" the boss looked over at me and then back to Zidane, hey whose she? "That's Michelle, is it okay if she joins the meeting? I feel she doesn't really know her way around." "Yeah, that's fine the boss said nodding his head. He then looked in my direction and asked me if I wanted to be a member on Tantalus.  
  
I looked at everyone and finally said, "I'd love to." I tried to hide my enthusiasm. I was so excited I was going to be able to be a real thief! And better yet I got to work with a hunk that had a tail! Hmm. kinky I thought to myself. "You got a weapon?" Zidane asked me. "Nope, not yet." I replied. "well how about when we dock at Alexandria, me and you go weapon shopping?" Zidane asked me. "Wow, I'd love to. I could feel myself blushing. Maybe being inside of this game wouldn't be so bad after all I thought to myself, then followed Zidane into the meeting room.  
  
When we got into the meeting room, Baku was talking about kidnapping the princess. Listening to him speak was making me tired, and I ended up falling asleep against Zidane's chest. "Geez, Zidane, you always get every girl," Blank said casually. "And the funny thing is, is that I don't even have to try," Zidane said smiling. Zidane looked down at Michelle sleeping with her head against his chest and decided he thought she was the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen.  
  
**Well what did you think? Sorry if this Chapter was boring, just trying to get things moving. Well, Well, Well are things heating up between the newly acquainted Michelle, and Zidane? Will this affect Zidane and Dagger, Will Michelle get accustomed to being in this strange world? Will I ever stop talking to myself? Lol Well I hold all of the answers, and if you want to find out what goes on next, keep on reading!***  
  
Reviewers Review! 


	4. Chapter 3 Happy Boys and Girls

***Wow, three Chapters in 2 days, that's not too bad, huh? Well, things should be turning up in this chapter ( Well enough of my babbling and on with the fic!***  
  
I awoke to find myself sleeping in Zidane's lap, and instantly picked myself off of him. "Pretty comfortable aren't I", Zidane said grinning. I started to blush again, nothing new for me I suppose and I said, "Sorry, well, anyways are we almost to Alexandria?" I asked. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" I walked over to the airship window, and looked outside. "Wow! Alexandria Castle is so big! I think I'm gonna like being here!" "Well keep your pants on girly! That fun hasn't even started yet!" Baku barked. The airship was rocking as it was being put into the docks.  
  
"All right everyone lets get this show going, break a leg Marcus, cuz you're the lead," said Blank. Cinna, Marcus, and Zidane ran to their places, as I went to the castle and hid in the room with the knights that were soon going to be knocked out. Soon thereafter I heard footsteps, it was Zidane and Blank, and they just knocked out the two guards and were putting the armor on. "Lookin' good fella's," I said trying to look flirtatious. Yeah well, my helmet totally reeks, my armors way to big, my backs real itchy, the boots are wet, my gloves are slimy, theirs cookie crumbs in my pocket." "Yeah ok I get the point," I said sounding annoyed. "Wait a minute blank, Michelle needs a disguise as well as a weapon, and I promised to go weapon shopping with her." Yeah, well guess what Zidane? I think the shops coming to you." And with that, Blank held out his foot as a pluto night started running by, and tripped him, causing the pluto night to fall flat on his face. Zidane and Blank hauled him into the little room that they knocked the 2 guards out in, and looked to Michelle. "Well, Michelle get changed." Michelle ran to a dark corner, to change and yelled, "NO PEEKING!" Just incase one of the guys were thinking about it. "Hey, Michelle come here! Which do you prefer, staff, dagger, sword? Take your pick," Zidane asked. "Hmm, I think I will go with the dagger." Zidane tossed the dagger towards Michelle, and then they started up the stairs to where the princess would be held.  
  
As we were running up the stairs, a door opened to reveal someone in a hood with their face completely hidden. "Must be Dagger," I thought to myself. "She sure is dressed funny," Zidane whispered to me. "Umm, would you please let me pass?" The hooded girl asked quietly. "Let's see," Zidane said as he peered at her face. "What.is there something on my face?" Dagger asked. "Oh, no you see, I just thought you were the one I have been waiting for all this time." Zidane replied. "Oh god, I didn't even know this girl, and already she's pissing me off( I'll have to do something about that." I thought to myself. "Do you mock me?" Dagger said somewhat angrily. "Listen girl, no he doesn't mock you so if you will just shut up, and come with us everything will be good! Jeez!" I yelled somewhat agitatedly. "I.I must go!" Dagger said while running down the stairs and bumping into Blank. "Yo, Blank lets go that was Garnet!" "Are you serious?" Blank asked. We all ran down the hall and into a room where a band was playing. "Hey, where'd the princess go? Zidane asked. All of a sudden, Dagger ran out of a corner knocking down the entire band member and making them miss a note. "God what a Klutz," I said angrily. We then ran past ruby, and caught up with Dagger. "Whew! Looks like you finally made up your mind," Zidane said. Do you..Do you work on this Theatre ship? She asked. "Hmm, so you figured it out." Zidane said while scratching his head. "Well the truth is, as you may have already figured it out, that I am actually, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria." Dagger said while removing her hood. "I have a favor to ask of you, please kidnap me!" She asked pleadingly. She grabbed a hold of Zidane's hand, and Zidane looked back and forth between his and her hands, nervously. There was a knock at the door. "Um, can we go now? let's cut this love scene short." I said. "Princess, I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you," was Zidane's reply as we ran out the door, and into the next room. We heard a door opening and suddenly Cinna came in. The princess ran and hid behind Zidane. Don't worry, Princess. It's my friend Cinna!" Zidane said. "Oh, really?"  
  
"I am sorry. You startled me." Dagger said to Cinna. "Well, with a face like his I'd be pretty shocked too!" Zidane said while laughing. "Hey, that hurts! I wash up every morning ya know!" Cinna replied. There was a knock at the door, and I heard Steiner yell Princess! "Let's go you guys!" I said. "This way," Cinna said wanting us to follow him. "All right we'll follow ya," Zidane said while we all ran into yet another room. "Cinna! This is a dead end!" I yelled. "Nah, I thought this would happen, and installed this." Open Sesame!" Cinna said, which opened an escape hatch in the floor. Zidane, blank, Michelle, Garnet and Cinna all jumped down the escape hatch.  
  
***Well guys, my hands are killing me and so is my shoulder, so til I write some more which will probably be tonight, Lata Gata's!***  
  
Reviewers Review 


End file.
